You and I
by shiznatfan27
Summary: A songfic on youko and Sei.


**Disclaimer: Maria-sama Ga Miteru and it's characters do not belong to me.**

**A/N: My first time doing a song fic so don't blame if its bad. Also for those of you who are waiting for 'you're what?' I'm currently having writer's block right now so sorry (maybe its because of this horrible toothache Im having)! Also you're brain will start hurting if you try to fit all this into one timeline. Alot of this is made up so don't go mad looking for it in thee anime. This is from Youko's POV. The song is You and I by Park Bom, she's a korean singer and this is just the english translation.**

**Pairing: Sei & Youko**

**_'song lyrics'_**

_flashback_

_'_talking'

* * *

_**'No matter what happens, Even if the sky is falling down,  
I'll promise that I'll never let you go. Oh oh oh Yeah'**_

I was nervous for the first time in ever. Today was the day I try to tell Sei what I felt for her. I walked up on stage with the microphone in hand and started singing. People have told me that my voice was amazing before so I guess it's time to test that theory.

_**'You, whenever I would fall, you were there to help me up,  
without fear you take my hand and with your stare I swear I could just melt'**_

_I was sitting on a park bench in deep thoughts, my father had just said that he wanted me to get married after I graduate. It was the first time that I had ever felt lost. As I looked up a girl suddenly appeared in front of me. She has long blonde hair and eyes that was so deep I thought I would drown. And then I remembered, I know this girl. "Sei what are yo-"_

_"What are you sulking around for? Just tell him you don't want to."_

_"But-"_

_"Come on! You promised to spend the day with me" She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the newly opened aquireum. Normally I would have been angry but when she turned around with that determined stare I gave in. _

_'Those eyes of hers' was the last thing I thought as I entered the building._

_**'And you, when every thing seems hard,  
**__**you're there until the very end, you still hold my hand,  
I know you'll never leave me stay with me please'**_

_"NO! I don't want to get married!" I shouted at my father._

_"Youko, you have to understand. This isn't optional."_

_"Excuse me sir, but may I speak with you for a minute?" I looked at Sei worriedly. However all she did was give me a grin and sqeeze my hand and with that I felt so calm and relaxed. Shiori is lucky to have her._

_**'I know, like everything else  
I'm sure our love will change a little bit as time would pass, all will change just to test the love we had  
Please, please try not to be sad  
I'm always here just trust in me forever I will be  
I promise you that I'll be right here baby'**_

I searched for Sei through the crowed. I had finally found her and our eyes locked toghter. Today I was determined to tell her, even if she rejected me, that is what I had decided when I looked into her eyes.

_**I, I'm not perfect but it's true,  
**_**_I may have not have done much for you as I could have,  
_****_But today my song's for you my love  
Tonight, even though I could see you smile  
I can feel the pain as I look deep into your eyes_**

_Shiori had just left her as if she was nothing. I was so angry but Sei comes first. "Sei? Are you alright?"_

_She turned arounded and looked at me, "Sei?"_

_She grinned, "What are you talking about Youko? Something like that can't hurt me."_

_I see it, she was on the verge of crying yet she still kept up the act. "Sei..."_

_**You and I together, It just feels so right  
Say goodbye to you oh never,  
always be here standing by your side forever  
You and I together, please don't ever let me go  
Say goodbye to you oh never,  
Until the very end you'll always be here in my heart**_

Through out the years even when Shiori left, I was and always will be Sei's best friend and support. Thats why I want to tell her how I feel, so I'll be able to stand by her side forever.

_** When I feel so alone at night  
long to be always by your side**_  
_**Whenever I feel your warmth so close to me,  
Can't help but feel so alive**_  
_**See, You don't have anything to fear  
I love you is all you need to hear**_  
_**You are the only one and I'll be there for you baby**_

_I lay down knowing that Sei was coming out of the bathroom. I closed my eyes as my heartbeat increased. I wonder when this had happen, now I feel nervous when Sei is around but of course it had never shown. I hear the door open and footsteps coming closer._

_"Youko?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Why are you lying down so early? Come on! Lets have some fun!" She said with that grin of hers. Normally I would of scolded some one but I don't know... next to her, it feels so right. When ever she's next to me I feel like I could do anything! ' Satou Sei, what are you doing to me?'_

_**You and I together. It just feels so right  
Say goodbye to you oh never,  
I'll always be here standing by your side forever  
You and I together, please don't ever let me go  
Say goodbye to you oh never,  
**__**Until the very end you'll always be here in my heart**_

Sei was gone. She was nowhere to be found as I finished up the song. There was a phrase I didn't say though. It was too hard. As I walk to the back of the stage a baquet of flower appeared in front of me. And the hold er was none other than Satou Sei.

"S-sei? What are you doing here? I thought you left..."

"Youko, I'm sorry it took me so long to relize this but... I love you! I'm also sorry for not noticing your feelings. Will you forgive me?"

"I-idiot! There's nothing to be sorry for!" I said as tears started rolling down my cheeks. She than wipe away my tears and pulled me in for a kiss.

_**Just you and I**_  
_**Forever**_  
_**and ever**_


End file.
